


No Littering

by December21st



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Futurefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats itself. Some of the details have changed. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Littering

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x09 "Ceremony"

It's almost nothing like it was in Bo's Dawning. She's wearing too-tight jeans and a top with oomph instead of an elegant white nightgown; he's an on-again, off-again lover instead of a devoted husband. But Bo's once again standing in front of Dyson, telling him that she's pregnant.

This time, Bo's not going to use the blade in her hand to kill Dyson, instinctively protecting herself and their unborn child. She's just threatening to use it to castrate him (and Dyson honestly believes she will) if any of his answers to her questions about wolf-shifter children include the word "litter."


End file.
